The present invention relates to augmented reality and, more particularly, to augmented reality devices.
Augmented reality, in its conventional sense, is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or global positioning system (GPS) data. Augmented reality conventionally is performed in real time and in context with environmental elements. In contrast to virtual reality in which a virtual world is presented, augmented reality presents and augments information about the surrounding real world.